Alexandra
by reader71
Summary: The Pod Squad left with Tess. Two years later after being prisoners on their home planet they return, only to find that Maria had Michael's child and Liz is getting married. And what if returning to Roswell puts everyone the aliens love in danger?
1. Unidentified

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell**

**I know Roswell but I found myself writing this despite that fact. I would love for a lot of people to read this story, but even if only one peron likes it I'll still continue writing. The chapters to follow will be much longer.**

**Chapter 1**

Unidentified

"You are so pretty," Liz said rocking the tiny little girl up and down in her arms, and smiling. She was sitting across from Maria at The Crash Down Cafe. Liz was smiling but Maria was not. Maria had her head on the table and was practically snoring.

"Maria," Liz said whacking her shoulder while still supporting baby Alexandra, "I haven't even started babysitting and you're already sleeping."

Maria groaned and swatted at Liz's hand, "A year and a one month, Liz She is supposed to be all smiley, instead of completely vicous. God if ever she was Micheal Guerin's kid its when she _whines_."

Maria went back to trying to sleep on the counter in the bustling resturaunt. Liz surveyed her best friend, she was still drop dead gorgeous, her blonde hair was long and straight, she had gotten back to her old size about a month after Alex was born. She was currently wearing a short red leather skirt, and a tight gold sweater, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Even after two years, three fourths of them raising a child all by herself, without the man she loved, who was off somewhere with a woman who had killed their best friend, Liz smiled when she realized how much Maria had grown up in the past two years.

Liz sighed again, and she had only been there for a small portion of it, she had been a few thousand miles away, at college. She looked at her hand, her engagement ring was settled on that hand, and she sighed again.

Everything was different.

And that's when her father turned up the volume on the TV. And she heard a female news anchor, "An unidentified flying object has once again flown into the Roswell desert." The locals cheered, business would be booming, "We are unable to obtain any details about the craft, but officials are saying it is foreign . . ."

Liz wasn't paying attention any more, she turned her head around to wake up Maria, but she was always sitting up bullet straight, "Give me the kid." she said holding out her arms. Once she had a hold of Alexandra she stared down into her face and shook her head, "No," she said looking up at Liz, "it's not possible."

"That's what we said the last time," Liz whispered.

Alex started to cry, and Maria rocked her back and forth, finally getting up and walking into the back, she was freaking out, so Liz was on her heals, "Maria, calm down I'm sure it's noth-"

And that's when both girls stood completely still, because huddled in the back was none other then Isabel and Max Evans. There eyes bulged when they saw the two. Isabel's because Maria was holding a baby, and Max because Liz's engagement ring shone brightly on her finger.

And then Michael walked in. And for one time in both of the twos life time Maria DeLuca and Michael Guiren were left speechless.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show or the books**

**I just decided to add the next chapter because I have it and that happens so rarely, usually it take me a month to come up with chapters for my story. Anyway here it is. I know this one is short to but don't worry the chapters will get longer I I completely promise.**

Questions

Maria shook her head, "I can't do this." And with that she turned around and walked as fast as she could out of the Crash Down, crabbing Alex's folded stroller in one and holding her daughter expertly in the other.

Michael tried to go after her, but Liz stepped in front of him, "That's probably not the best idea." Liz shot a look at Max and Isabel, they were so exhausted that they were practically lying on each other on the dusty couch in the Crash Down. Max was cradling a bundle in his arms, and everyone was wearing the same clothes they had been wearing the day they left.

"Wait, Maria had a baby," Isabel was half sleep talking, her head was halfway off the couch and her other hand was supporting the bundle in Max's arm.

"No," Max said looking from Liz to Michael and back, "Maria had Michael's baby."

"Insightful Max," Michael, who was starting to pace, "thank you for figuring that out, my tiny brain could not comprehend such information."

"Michael I'm not trying to upset you-" Liz tilted her head, something about this was wrong. Max was apologizing, and when were they going to start talking about Tess.

"No," Michael kept on pacing, "you know what upsets me, what upsets me is that your murdering girlfriend tricked us all into going back to a place where everyone was lining up to kill us, I wanted to stay!" A lamp exploded to the left of Liz.

"Wait you tried to stay for Maria?" Liz asked her head tilting as she smiled, "you really need to tell her that."

Max and Michael continued to yell at each other, Isabel was passed out with the baby in her arms, too tired to stop them, so finally Liz screamed, "Does someone want to tell me what is going on?"

Everyone stared at her, Isabel grunted, shook her head, and looked up, "God, Liz no need to shout!"

Liz snorted, "Oh three aliens and a baby show up in the back of my dad's resturaunt minus the murdering bitch that killed my best friend and I don't have the right to yell."

Max folded his arms over his chest and looked up at her, "Before we tell you what's going on is there anywhere we can go that's a little more private, everyone thinks were dead. . . so until we make up lie were going to be discreet."

Liz smiled, "We could go to Maria's place, she moved out of her mom's house when she had Alex-"

"Wait," Isabella said sitting up, "Alex?"

"Alexandra Samantha DeLuca Guerin," Liz said looking down, "she did it in memory of Alex, she thought her child should have a name that meant something."

"And the kid is. . ." Michael trailed off continuing to pace.

Liz knew what he meant, "She's completely human . . . it took eight and a half months for Maria to give birth, if that means anything."

Michael looked over at Max, "Guess it's a trend."

"Yours is too?" Liz questioned, Max nodded, and agian questioned, "Liz where exactly does Maria live?"

Liz smiled again and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you should all recognize it, after all it is the same place Michael used to call home."

**I love little twists and turns**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Carly Hayes ; )**


	3. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell**

**I am sorry for those who think my story line is unoriginal, I've only submitted two chapters, so the theme is pretty common, give me a few more chapters and I will really start to get unique. **

**Chapter 3**

Answers

Maria leaned back on the couch, Alex was perched on her lap, she had blonde hair down to her ears and these amazingly huge green eyes that could look at you like she was staring right threw you, and the trademark scowl that belonged to her father. At the moment she was banging two blocks together and talking baby talk happily.

"So Alex," Maria said looking up at her daughter, "what do you think? Badly groomed, right? I think so too. At least he'll be here, better deal then I got."

And then there was a jangling of keys in the door, and the only one who had an extra key was Kyle, back from when she was pregnant and needy, Liz had been gone by then, she lifted her head and yelled, "Kyle, you realize the door is locked for a reason."

"What to keep all the scary aliens out," a voice said behind her, Maria shot up and threw her arms tightly around Alex, only to see Michael looking down at her.

"The same comment goes for you," Maria said sitting up and resting Alex on her hip and setting her in her play pen, "How did you get in anyway?"

"Blew up the lock," Michael said shrugging.

Mairia turned around slowly, "Excuse me?"

"Listen, I'll fix it but we have more inportant things to talk about don't you think," Michael motioned to the play pen, where Alex was walking around.

Maria laughed, "Oh yeah lets talk about the fact that you abandoned me here in this dinky little town, right after you got me pregnant."

"How was I supposed to know you were pregnant?" Michael hissed.

"You weren't Michael," Maria said walking into the kitchen, "you weren't supposed to stay because I was pregnant you were supposed to stay because you loved me and couldn't bear to leave me here all alone, but instead you left me here in this stupid little town."

"That's not exactly how it happened . . ." Maria turned around to see Max, Isabel, and Liz, Max was hodling the baby boy in his arms and Liz was supporting an exhausted Isabel. Kyle was behind them, looking freaked out.

"Well," Michael said leaning back against a wall, "the gangs all here."

"Kyle," Maria said tilting her head, "what are you doing here?"

"They saw me walking down the street and pulled me into the car," Kyle said sitting down on the couch.

Isabel laughed, "You scream like a girl by the way."

The child in Max's arms cried, and he looked down at it bewilderedly, rocking it back and forth and trying to figure out what was wrong.

Maria looked at him with scrutinizingly, "Max," she said walking over to him, "do you have any idea what you doing?"

"Here let me see him," she took the child from Max's arms and looked down at it, "it's a hungry cry. Does he take formula?" She looked up and saw that everyone but Kyle was looking at her with shocked faces.

"What?" Maria hissed.

Kyle had a proud look on his face, "You should see what she can do when she's really trying?" he smiled.

"Whatever," Maria said turning around and walking towards the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle, tossing the bottle into the microwave, she could feel all the eyes on her as she opened a closet, pulled out a random outfit, laid the child on the kitchen table, and changed him out of his filthy clothing, by then the timer had rung, she took the bottle out of the microwave, checked the temperature on her wrist and stuck the bottle in the childs mouth, he sucked hungrily. Maria smiled and looked at Max, "We'll talk later." She laid the child down in the play pen, where Alex surveyed him curiously. When she turned everyone ptretended that they hadn't been staring at her, except Michael. Despite herself she walked over to a kitchen chair and sat close to him.

"So, are we going to get down to it then," Kyle had raided the fridge and was shoving handfuls of chips in his mouth.

Isabel held up a hand and looked around, "First Maria How did you do all this, it used to be such a dump, and now there's paint . . . and walls."

Michael smiled, "Thank you for that Isabel."

Maria smiled and looked around, "When you combine a pregnant eighteen year old, an out of work sheriff, and Kyle you get theis apartment."

"And here I thought you just wanted me around," Kyle said with a mouth full of chips. Kyle was perched on an over stuffed brown leather couch, Liz was sitting by his feet, Isabel was lying on an armchair, Max was sitting on a different chair surveying them all, Michael was leaning on the kitchen wall with Maria sitting on a chair close to him.

"As much as I enjoy the verbal back and forth Maxwell you think you want to fill them in?" Michael said watching as Alex plopped down and stared at the tiny boy looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Tess tricked us, she mind warped everyone so that we believed that my son couldn't live in this atmosphere when truly he's as human as any of us, we were all on the ship when Michael said he wanted to stay for Maria," Maria looked up at Michael, who averted his eyes, embaressed, Maria sighed and laced her fingers through his, he squeezed her hand, Max continued, "but Tess needed all of us for Kivar's plan so she mind warped us again so that we all believed that Michael was gone, and Michael believed he was walking through the desert. By then time we came out of it we were already in space. When we arrived on our planet we were all bound and gagged, including Tess, Kivar planned to wait until Tess gave birth and kill the last heir to the throne. He gave Isabel a choice, become his queen or die with the rest of us, she rejected him. We sat in solitude for a year and a half, when Tess gave birth to my son she was taken away, and I thought I would never see him, one week ago she came to our cells and freed us, taking us to a ship and handing me my son, she stayed behind to keep the guards at bay, the last sight we saw was her death." Max looked down.

"Max, I'm so sorry." Liz said kneeling in front of him, and holding his hand.

Maria stood in front of Michael, "Why didn't you tell me?" Michael shrugged, but took her hands and she saw a flash of him sitting in an all white room in a corner with his head in his hands, and then a flashes of her face. When the flash stopped she smiled and kissed him.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**Carly ; )**


	4. Followers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell**

**Chapter 4**

Followers

Light was coming through the curtains, Maria eyes fluttered and she felt a weight across her waist. Michael was sleeping behind her, one arm was around her waist and the other was under her head, they had fallen asleep looking at old pictures.

Isabel and Liz were asleep on the pull out couch, Kyle and Max were asleep on the floor and Alex and Zan were asleep in the same crib. No one had wanted to go home, so everyone had passed out where they fell.

Maria tried to squirm out of Michael's grip, soon Alex would wake up and morning would be real, the fairy tale would end and reality would set back in. But when she moved a few inches Michael shifted and his arms tightened around her waist pulling her to him so that she was pressed against his chest.

Maria sighed and took a new approach, she spun around so that she was facing Michael, but found that her eyes were drooping, she had forgotten what it felt like. She must have fallen asleep for a half an hour tops, but when she looked up again Michael stared down at her,

"Morning," Maria said yawning, and trying to stretch, she realized that she and Michael were very, very close, she moved a little closer and her hands fell around his shoulders, and suddenly they were kissing, remembering the memorized curves and the feeling of the soft hair between fingers.

And the door opened and a still half sleeping Liz entered the room, "Maria where do you keep the coffee- Oh my- I'm so sorry," by then Michael had fallen off the side of the bed and was lying on the floor wincing and clutching his head, Maria was up and out the room, into her closet, a picture of her pregnant stuck to her back, reeling and trying to figure out what the hell she was getting herself into.

She locked the closet and door and sunk to the floor. But then Alex started crying and Maria sprang into action, pulling on a white knee length skirt with black designs on the hem and a black blouse and running her hand through her hair as she walked over to Alex's crib and grabbed her screaming daughter and a watchful passive looking Zan. Holding a child on each hip.

Everyone was crowded around the kitchen table, everyone looked up when she entered the room, Maria handed Zan to Max, "I believe that belongs to you, there are bottles in the fridge, time to be a parent Max."

Max walked into the kitchen and a clatter was heard, "Maria the only thing that's in here are bottles, baby food, and a case of Snapple."

"That's still in there," Michael said jumping over the kitchen chair and running over to the refrigerator.

Maria shrugged and grabbed the cordless phone, "I usually just bring home takeout from the Crash Down or buy something. All that's in there is baby food for Alex."

"Oh," Maria said walking over to the table where Isabel sat with her head on the table, "and Isabel could you pretend to be my doctor, tell Boss 1 I'm sick with the flu, he hates germs, Boss 2 that I have an emergency with Alex, she has three kids and knows what it's like, and tell Boss 3 that I quit because he tried to grab my ass yesterday."

"Excuse me?" Michael growled from the kitchen.

"You have three bosses," Max said coming out from the kitchen while holding a bottle to Zan's mouth. Isabel had already started to make phone calls.

Maria nodded, "I work at a super fancy restaurant about a half an hour away where I get to wear the cutest dress on the weekdays from three to midnight, then I bartend on the weekends, I work at a hotel during the week days, and occasionally I'll pick up a shift at the Crash Down if your Liz's dad needs some extra help. But I'm quitting my job at the bar because of my asshole boss."

"All I need is a name and address," Michael said coming out of the kitchen nursing a Snapple, "and he can be in a bloody pulp and I'll be back before lunch."

"Oh yeah that would be the way to keep a low profile Michael," Isabel said after hanging up with Boss 1.

"Who watches Alex when you're at work Maria?" Max said curious about everything that had happened while he had been gone.

Kyle raised his hand, and Maria snorted, "Yeah and we all know how disastrous that turned out."

"It was an accident Maria when are you going to let it go," Kyle said flopping down on the couch, "I never should have told you about it in the first place."

"You didn't tell me, they brought Alex to the police station and your father identified her and then called me. Who knows what could have happened if he hadn't seen her." Maria said yelling at Kyle, "you left my kid at a Spiritual Outlet Mall when she seven months!"

"Wait you left Kyle alone with our kid," Michael said sarcastically, "Kyle who pretended to sleep with Liz without even asking why." Liz, Max, and Kyle winced at the same time.

Kyle threw up his hands, "Nobody ever lets anything go in this town, I want another group of aliens to follow."

Liz laughed as Kyle flipped on the TV, a news bulletin flashed across the screen and once again a female news anchors voice filled the room as the group sat completely mezmerized, "We are now getting news that not one but two space crafts have fallen from the sky, the authorities have informed us that it was just two foreign aircrafts that collided and crashed in the desert but the thousands that are flocking to Roswell have different beliefs. . ." Maria flipped off the TV.

"Please tell me you took two space ships," Liz said still looking at the blank screen, Maria grabbed Alex out of her play pen and walked over to Michael who encircled her in his arms, together they supported their daughter.

"No," Isabel said sitting coming to sit down next to Kyle, who laid a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

They all knew what Max was going to say before he even said it, "We were followed."


	5. Panic and Plans

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ROSWELL**

**Haven't updated in awhile!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

****  
Panic and Plans

"Are you saying that there are currently aliens searching the city for the three of you? And that they're going to find out about Alex," Maria said passing Alex off to Michael and starting to pant, barely able to breath.

"Maria," Michael said trying to calm her down while still holding Alex, "Maria what's wrong?"

Kyle jumped over the couch in a fluid movement and ran over to Maria who was hyperventilating, he held her at arms length, "Maria? Maria, its just like last time remember? You need to breath, deep breaths okay. Get yourself under control. You need to breath."

"What's wrong with her," Michael asked holding Alex, who was looking at her mother, even though she was still too old to understand anything that was going on around her.

"Panic attack," Liz said helping Kyle lead the shaky and unable to speak Maria to a chair, "she's been getting them ever since the three of you left." Liz looked at Kyle, "she told me that they stopped."

Kyle nodded, "That's because she didn't want you to worry while you were away to college. To me she complained just about everyday, apparently it's okay if I worry.."

"And this didn't seem like an important detail to mention before, because . . ." Micheal said quickly handing Alex to the worried looking Isabel and standing next to Maria, his hand on her shoulder, while Kyle continued to coax deep breaths out of Maria.

"They only happened a few times," Maria croaked, she threw some aromatherapy liquid into the glass of water Max had gotten her and took a long gulp.

"When she found out she was pregnant, when they found the Jeep, when we all graduated, when Liz left, when she moved out of her moms house, when she found out I left Alex at the Spiritual Outlet Mall, when Liz announced she was getting married over the phone and when the FBI. . ." Kyle was silenced by the looks the two human girls shot at him.

"FBI," Michael said forgetting for a moment that the woman he loved had almost passed out right in front of him.

The three humans shared a look, while the three aliens looked at them intensely, Maria, having her voice back looked at Michael while Liz started the tale of their interigation, "A week after you left the three of us were pulled out of class and sent to the principals office where he allowed an FBI agent to question us for hours, by then Maria knew she was pregnant, when the agent questioned her about her relationship with Michael and how she might know where he is, and that she was a minor and they could search her house she just stopped breathing, and then started to breath extremely fast-"

"Yeah and if Kyle hadn't almost completely throttled the guy to get the phone I probably would have passed out . . . or worse." Maria said playing with Alex's hair. She was standing again, Micheal had his arm around her waist.

Kyle continued the story, "By the time my dad got there Liz had manged to calm her down, we were pretty freaked out, it was the second time it had happened, but we never thought it would again. My dad called Maria's mom and Liz's parents, and then dad told the agent about the Jeep, of course the principal didn't know that but I'm betting the agent did, the last we ever heard of the guy he was being picked up by a black SUV in front of the school."

"And again this wasn't brought up because . . ." Michael said scratching his eyebrow and looking down at a nervous Maria.

"Hey okay I was little busy freaking out about how I was pregnant with your alien spawn, sue me if I don't remember every last detail of my life in between, besides its probably irrelevant," Maria said hodling Alexandra who was falling asleep from all the rocking and the voices of the people who would from now on be known as her family.

"Great," Kyle said sitting on the couch, "twenty years old and it feels like I'm still in high school, all we need is a few alien key chains, a hair net, and those shiny Crash Down uniforms. Oh and Liz, Max, make with the brooding eyes and built up sexual tension." Liz smacked Kyle on the back of the head.

"Does anyone else want to get back down to the point," Isabel said looking annoyed as she flipped through random pages of the phone book, "Ha," Isabel said covering a smile with her hand, "some guys name is Harry Blossoms."

"Seriously," Kyle said looking over her shoulder and snorting behind her.

"Maxwell," Michael shook his head disgustedly at the two before turning his attentio back to his almost brother, "do we have a plan?"

"We make up a lie about why we crashed the Jeep and faked our own death, then we try to live life as normal as possible, and we do not go out looking for trouble," he said looking pointedly at Michael, "we have more then just ourselves to worry about now." Max said looking from Alex to Zan.

"Well that's a different from the usual plan," Michael scoffed sarcastically, "So fearless leader what's the story?"

Liz raised her hand, "I have an idea. You found out Tess was pregnant and decided that you needed to leave Roswell, Maria and Michael had a huge fight about the whole thing-"

Max smiled, "Sounds about right," Maria and Michael glared at him.

Liz continued, "So Michael irrationally decided that he wanted to come along with Max and Tess because he was mad at Maria-"

"No one will have trouble believing that either," Isabel said, smiling Maria laughed and nodded, Michael glared at both blondes.

Liz ignored the squabbling couple, "not knowing that Maria was pregnant, and when Isabel found out that her brother and best friend were leaving she didn't want to be left behind so she decided that she wanted to come along for the ride. And to make sure no one followed them they crashed the Jeep, and faked their death."

"Sounds good," Max said with a hint of pride on his face, "from now on nobody is alone, we sleep at Maria's and walk around in pairs at all times."

"Max," Maria said raising her head off of Michael's shoulder, "you do realize I'm only going to be able to put off work for so long, eventually I'm going to need to go back, I do kind of have responsibilities. And I doubt anybody wants to watch me work 24 7." She looked down at her daughter.

"I'll do it," Michael said, "but put it off as long as you can."

Maria nodded and Liz spoke up as well, "I have a few weeks before I go back to school, I'm taking time off for . . . . my wedding," Liz said looking down and fidgeting with her engagement ring.

"When is Finn coming again? Aren't I supposed to be maid of honor in like two weeks." Maria asked as she and Michael sat down on the couch Alex perched in both of their laps.

"Finn?" Michael said cracking up, Maria swatted him on the arm.

Liz ignored them, shooting a glance at Max before continuing, "The wedding is in two weeks, Finn's finishing up at medical school, he should be down in a day or so."

"Okay," Max said nodding, "well it's not going to be easy but for the time being this is the way were going to do it."

"Max," Isabel said looking at her brother, "we have to go see Mom and Dad. Do they know about . . ." Isabel looked at the girls as she questioned.

"About that . . ." Maria said fidgeting with Alex's hair and looking down at her lap, almost unable to speak.

"Your parents left about a week after they found the Jeep in the desert. We gave them the tape so they know, but they kind of refuse to . . . accept it." Liz said looking up from her lap. Where she had held her head in her hands.

Isabel looked down at her hands and tried not to cry, "We never should have left," she whispered. Kyle who was the closest reached over and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

The group was silent for a minute. Maria and Michael holding each other and their daughter, Max and Liz who were standing close because even that seemed to comfort them, and Kyle and Isabel who were two friends holding hands to keep from breaking.

"We have to go see my dad," Kyle said letting go of Isabel's hand once her tears subsided, "he can help us with the whole lying thing. The best bet is the police station or Maria mom's house."

"Oh God don't even remind me last week I caught them horizontal on the couch it was absolutely nauseating." Maria said holding a hand to her temple.

Max looked at the group, "Michael you stay here with Maria and the kids, Kyle you and Isabel go see Valenti, Liz and I will go by the crash sight, see how bad the coverage is."

Maria threw Max a set of keys, "Take the Jetta."

"That things still around?" Michael questioned looking at Maria. She nodded, "Surprisingly your driving skills did not kill it."

The group departed in the groups of couples that had been rearranged by the death of a friend. Maria sighed and leaned against Michael's shoulder, "So are we going to talk now or later?" As Max and Liz got into the car she turned her head and said the same thing to her former boyfriend.

**Yeah kind of boring chapter, but the good stuff is coming soon.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


End file.
